3 Stupid Pigs: A Twisted Fairytale
by blueturtlepower4ever
Summary: Written by my best friend Natalie. Hilarious in my opinion. Please read and review; I'll pass them onto her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so yesterday my friend snatched my binder where I keep all my fanfic writing and wrote this story on one of my blank papers. It made me laugh a lot and with her permission I put in periods (she had none) and am sharing it with you guys. Enjoy!**

Once upon a time...

There was a wolf named Trevor. He had 2 older brothers. One had eaten a grandma. The other stole some sheep from a boy who cried wolf because he blamed them for stealing sheep - but it was TOTALLY the bears fault. Then there was Trevor a scrawny little loser wolf who was always picked on by 3 pigs in school. So Trevor dropped out and spent everyday getting stronger. Now he is and he's getting his revenge.

- Natalie

**So, tell me what you think in the review box and I'll pass it on to my friend. Maybe if we bug her enough she'll write more. Katana is out, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! For the few wandering souls who have stumbled upon this buried in the Misc. books, thank you for taking time to read this. My best friend has written more, elaborating on the first chapter and what exactly happened. Thank you to Raph Is Mine for reviewing. I have not changed a word of what my friend wrote, only making it grammatically correct, sort of. Please review and I'll pass them on to her. Happy reading!**

Once upon a time there was a little wolf named Trevor...

"School!" Yelled my brothers who jumped out of bed, shoveing each other out of the way, raceing to the door. I scampered after them not wanting to be left behind.

Todays my first day of second grade and I want to make sure im the biggest, scariest wolf at school. Being scrawny and short doesnt exactly help much but im determined to live up to my older brothers. So I polished my sharp teeth and grabbed my insta-rabies scrubbing some of the foam into my fur trying to make myself look bigger and hopefully scarier.

My oldest brother Bryan has stolen a basket of cakes and treats from a little girl who always walked to her grandmas house through the woods. Really she was so rude to trespass and stupid. He even ended up eating the grandma because he was still hungry!

Then my second oldest brother Ryan scared off this annoying boy who had kept blameing them for their villiages sheep going missing when it was totally the three bears who lived on the North side of the forest, and after that he scared off the rest of the village,

The point is both of my brothers had done something great and I needed to prove I was just as strong, smart, and sneaky as them.

Once I was ready, i made my way downstairs where the rest of my family had already scarffed down 2 deer's and a rabbit, leaving only scraps for me to quickly eat before following my brothers out the front door towards the school.

The school used to be a large cabin almost right in the middle of the forest where the three bears used to live before some brown haired girl kept breaking into their home, but she eventually got eaten... I mean scared off. Anyways they'd cleared everything out and turned the bedrooms into classrooms.

Yes even animals need to learn and go to school but unfortunatley just like human schools there's the bigger kids who bully and the small ones who get bullied. I'm one of the small ones.

The worst are three them. They are pigs and they're all brothers and they rule the school. Theyre the biggest and baddest so naturally everyone calls them the big bad pigs. They have been picking on me since before elementary school. Our family's have been neighbors for forever and always fight but both are to stubborn to move so here I am, a little wolf with big expectations and three big bullies.

I walk faster trying to keep up with my brothers so that they might protect me from the big bad pigs but since I'm so lucky - yes this is sarcasm - as soon as I passed their house I hear Ricks voice call out .

"Hey! Lets walk to school together! okay?" I can almost feel the fakeness in his voice but his mother standing in the doorway is oblivious as she passes him his backpack and sends him out the door. Rick is the oldest brother of the big bad pigs group and the smartest but also the meanest, he jogs and quickly catches up.

"Hey tiny Trevor where ya headed? " he sneered shoveing me. I kept my head down eyes blank trying not to show any fear. I've learnt that's the fastest way to make them go away, but it can also be the worst.

"Hey are you going to answer me?" He yelled. Yup hes getting mad. I brace myself ready for a punch, a kick, anything, but it doesn't come. All I see when i look up is him turned around running ahead towards the school, and behind me are my brothers. As long as its just one pig against both of my brothers I'm safe, otherwise there's a fight and a fight between the pigs and the wolves... well they never end well.

I looked around searching for the other pig brothers but I couldn't see anyone else. I ducked my head feeling embarrassed that my brothers had to save me but they said nothing, no lecture, no teasing or laughing just silence as they walked with me the rest of the way to school.


End file.
